Best Friends or a Family?
by waterlooroad-jessica-SVU
Summary: When Olivia receives some upsetting news, who knew that happiness would be round the corner? And will a certain blue-eyed Detective help her out? Elliot and Kathy got divorced so set in Series 8 after Olivia came back from undercover. Eventual E/O
1. Chapter 1

Law and Order: SVU

Summary: When Olivia receives some upsetting news, who knew that happiness would be round the corner? And will a certain blue-eyed Detective help her out? Elliot and Kathy got divorced so set in Series 8 after Olivia came back from undercover.

Please review and let me know if I should continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order.

Best Friends or a family?

Been a mom is a big deal to most women; some put their careers first, some put their families and partners first. But what if you wanted that family but it was too late? What would you do? Turn to your work partner of course! That is exactly what 41 year old Detective Olivia Benson did; after discovering there was very little chance of ever conceiving, she had broke down in front of Elliot Stabler, her partner of 8 years.

She had just got back from a four month undercover stint in Oregon for the FBI; she had missed Elliot, and the rest of the gang, incredibly but it was what she had to do. She didn't have a choice; she just hoped that Elliot would be able to forgive her for abandoning him when his marriage to Kathy was in tatters.

The first time they had seen each other was when she was assigned to be his handler after he had beaten up a homeless witness who couldn't talk; he was pretty shocked when he'd heard her voice and even more surprised when she'd walked in with a new hair style, but by the end of the day, it was as if she'd never left.

Working in Oregon she'd had a lot of time to think and she came to the conclusion: she was in love with her partner and she wanted nothing more than to be a mom.

When she had been told the heartbreaking news after a trip to the doctors, she was devastated; she headed back to the precinct in a blur, she couldn't recall how she'd got there. She sat at her desk and sighed as she started her paperwork; she glanced up and saw Elliot staring at her, knowing something was upsetting her. Instead of pretending everything was fine – her usual defence barrier – she legged it out of the squad room and up to the roof, her safe, thinking place; she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as her sobs wracked her body.

She felt a jacket been put around her shoulders before been turned around; she bent her head and hid it in her hands in an attempt to stop Elliot from seeing her cry but it was too late. He lifted her chin, wiped away her tears and pulled her into his strong arms as he kissed her hair; she buried her head in his shoulder and gripped his shirt in her hands. She took a while before she finally started to calm down; a part of her didn't want to move because she knew she'd have to explain her emotional outburst in front of him. She sighed and wiped her eyes as Elliot helped her put her jacket on properly; she slowly looked up at him as he took her hand and led her to sit on the bench.

"Liv, are you okay?" he asked, with concern.

"I'm fine" she replied, reverting back to her defence barrier.

"No, you're not"

"Please, don't El…I can't…" she whispered as the fire door leading to the stairwell opened and Captain Don Cragen stepped through.

"We got a case"

As Don disappeared, Olivia was grateful for the interruption in the conversation.

"Liv?"

"We've got work to do" she said as she headed for the fire door.


	2. Chapter 2

Law and Order: SVU

Summary: When Olivia receives some upsetting news, who knew that happiness would be round the corner? And will a certain blue-eyed Detective help her out? Elliot and Kathy got divorced so set in Series 8 after Olivia came back from undercover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order.

Best Friends or a family?

It had been an extremely long day but, finally, at almost midnight, they had solved the case; Olivia was exhausted and just wanted to go home to bed. Luckily she had the next two days off so she'd be able to recharge her energy levels; she gathered her jacket and bag from the locker room and exited, noticing Elliot was waiting for her.

"Need a ride?"

"Thanks" she accepted, hoping he wouldn't bring up the subject of her letdown that morning.

The journey to Olivia's apartment complex was quiet; neither said a word to the other one. She stared at the window the whole time; when he pulled up, she finally looked at him.

"Wanna come up for a drink?" she asked.

"Sure"

He turned off the ignition before they got out; they headed into the elevator and waited to go up.

"So…my divorce was finalised"

"When?"

"This morning"

"And you didn't tell me?" she sniped, kinda hurt.

"You weren't exactly in the mood for talking to me" he retaliated.

"Sorry…for breaking down" she said as the elevator doors opened and they stepped into the hallway.

Olivia stopped in her tracks; outside her door was her three year old neighbours' daughter, in only her nightie and her teddy clutched under her arm, sobbing her heart out as she hammered on the door as hard as her little fist would allow her.

"Ronnie, sweetie, what's the matter?" she asked softly as she scooped the little girl in her arms, stroking her hair; Elliot looked on, his partner always had a way with children and this was no exception.

"Mommy no wake up" she cried, burying her head in Olivia's jacket.

"Is she sleeping?"

"No, don't know; wake her up Livvie"

"Okay, Ronnie this is my friend Elliot. Can you go to him while I check on your mommy?"

When Ronnie didn't answer, she noticed that the little girl had fallen asleep; she gently handed her over to Elliot before quietly going into her neighbours' apartment. She found her neighbour, Louisa Clark, on the sofa with no pulse; on the table was an empty bottle of pills and a half empty bottle of Vodka and a suicide note. Putting on some gloves, she picked the note up and read:

'_Olivia Benson. I am for this but I can't go on pretending anymore; I love my daughter but not enough; if I succeed, I have granted permission for you to have her. The adoption papers are in the bedroom. Please take care of my baby girl. Louisa'_

"Oh Louisa, why didn't you talk to me?" she mumbled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Law and Order: SVU

Summary: When Olivia receives some upsetting news, who knew that happiness would be round the corner? And will a certain blue-eyed Detective help her out? Elliot and Kathy got divorced so set in Series 8 after Olivia came back from undercover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order.

Best Friends or a family?

She grabbed the documents before going back to the hallway to Elliot and Ronnie.

"I'll take her now; can you make the arrangements? It's suicide"

"Course; what's that?" he asked, noticing the documents in her hand as she held Ronnie.

"Adoption papers and a suicide note; she's left Ronnie to me"

"Oh right; I'll get this sorted and then I'll come in and we can talk"

She nodded and led her adoptive daughter into her apartment and lay her on the sofa with her head resting on Olivia's lap; she stroked her hair as the little girl started to twist and turn until she woke up screaming.

"Ronnie, sweetie, it's okay; Livvie's here"

"I want my mommy" she wept.

"Sweetie, do you know what it means when someone dies?" she asked, holding her close but so her face was facing her.

"They sleep and no wake up?"

"Yeah, they do; I have something to tell you something and it's going to be really scary but you have to listen, okay?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Okay, sweetie, mommy wasn't sleeping; she died"

"She…no wake up?"

"I'm sorry sweetie"

"Who look after me?"

"I will…if you want me to?"

"I want my mommy"

Olivia held her close as they both cried; eventually, Ronnie's sobs subsided and she had settled back into sleep; watching the little girl, Olivia slowly dozed off also until she heard the faint noise of snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

Law and Order: SVU

Summary: When Olivia receives some upsetting news, who knew that happiness would be round the corner? And will a certain blue-eyed Detective help her out? Elliot and Kathy got divorced so set in Series 8 after Olivia came back from undercover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order.

Best Friends or a family?

When she opened her eyes, there was Elliot, fast asleep on the recliner. Looking at clock on the wall, it was 7:05am; she had barely got more than two or three hours sleep with Ronnie waking from nightmares of finding her mom.

"Livvie…me hungwy" Ronnie said, her eyes still laced with sleep.

"Morning sweetie, shall we have a look at what I've got?"

The little girl snuggled closer and held her tightly as she carried her to the kitchen; she wasn't surprised to find very little in but a single banana on the side.

"Do you like banana's sweetie?" she asked, holding it up.

When Ronnie nodded, she opened it and handed it to her, watching her munch on it; she realised that it wouldn't be enough, considering the little girl probably hadn't eaten much in the last twelve hours.

"Do you like pancakes?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Okay, well, how about we ask Elliot very nicely if he'll take us to McDonalds, eh?"

"But…no clothes" she said, pointing to her nightie and then her feet. "No shoes"

"That's okay, we can get some stuff from your apartment"

"Will mommy be there?"

"No sweetie; the nice policemen like me and Elliot took her away"

"Me miss her" she said, sadly.

"So do I; let's go and wake Elliot, eh?"

When they woke Elliot, he rubbed his sore neck before sitting on the sofa, next to the girls.

"What time did you get back?"

"After three; I picked up some of Ronnie's things after the officers left and I got the keys so you can get the rest later"

"Thank you"

"I take it you have nothing in for breakfast?"

"How did you guess?"

"One, you wouldn't have woken me without food and two, you hardly ever in to have food in the place"

"Fancy going to McDonalds?"

"Sure, I'll go and grab my spare clothes from the car"

"Okay, where did you put the stuff?"

"In your room"

"Okay, I'd better get her sorted"

As Elliot left the apartment, Olivia carried the little girl into the bedroom where she sat her on the bed.

"Let's see what Elliot brought"

Ronnie eventually settled on her jeans, purple turtleneck jumper and trainers, her hair tied back in a pigtail,

"Sweetie, why don't you sit here and play with your dolly and teddy while I have a shower?" she asked, kneeling in front of her.

"You leave me?" she whispered.

"I'll never leave you but I really need to go into the bathroom"

"no, me stay with you" she whimpered, attaching herself to Olivia's neck tightly.

"It's okay sweetie"

Olivia sat on the bed, realising the enormous mental impact finding her mother like that had affected Ronnie; she gently pulled the little girl into her lap and held her close, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Everything okay?" Elliot asked as he knocked on her open door.

"No; you couldn't run out and get breakfast could you? She's scared if I leave her alone"

"That's understandable; what do you want for breakfast sweetie?" he asked as he knelt at the side of the bed,

"Pancakes" she whispered.

"Would you like a milkshake?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Strawberry?"

Ronnie nodded again.

"You want your usual?" he asked Olivia.

"Please"

"I'll be back soon"

As he left, Olivia looked down at Ronnie and lay down with her.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

ronnie snuggled close against olivia with her bear on her lap.

"what's your bears name?"

"goldie"

"that's a beautiful name; you know, we're going to decorate my other bedroom and bring over all your toys and your bed, aren't we?"

"mommy picture?"

"we can get a picture or mommy for yout bedroom; what colour do you want it?"

"pink"

"well, it's already pink; do you want to go and have a look?"

"me sleepy"

"I know but elliot will be back soon so we'll have some food and then we'll sleep"

"you no leave?"

"I promise"

Twenty minutes later, Elliot arrived back and they were sat up to the table; Ronnie sat as close to Olivia as she could without been on her lap.

"Have you phoned the captain yet?"

"No. I'll take a trip down later. I've gotta take the adoption papers down fot Casey anyway"

"I'll take you"

"You don't have to..."

"It's fine; its not my weekend with the kids so I really dont mind helping you out"

"Thank you. Are your pancakes nice sweetie?" Olivia asked Ronnie as she looked at her.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the sausage with Olivia's pancakes.

"Sausage; would you like to try some?"

When Ronnie nodded, Olivia put a piece on her plate for her to try; seeing how much she enjoyed it, she put some more on the plate and smiled.

"Sweetie did you have any dinner last night? "

"No, me had nap and mommy no wake up"

"You could've told me last night; you must be really hungry?"

"Me in twouble?" Ronnie asked as she looked at Olivia with wide brown eyes.

"No, you're not in trouble; finish your food and then we'll go shopping and we'll get all your toys from next door"

Olivia looked at Elliot and sighed as they finished eating in silence; afterwards, Ronnie reluctantly stayed with Elliot in the living room watching cartoons while Olivia grabbed a quick shower and got changed into a pair of jeans, a long sleevrd black hoodie and boots. She left her hair loose with her bangs straight down; the second Ronnie heard Olivia's bedroom door open, she ran over and leapt into her arms, her teddy still tucked under her arm.

"See, I told you I wasn't going anywhere; shall we go shopping?"

"Me bring teddy?"

"Course you can; let's get your coat"

Half an hour later, they were stood outside the precinct; Olivia held the little girl in her arms as she looked at her.

"Sweetie, I have to go into work for a couple of minutes, okay? It'll be a bit noisy but you'll get to meet my other friends"

Ronnie didnt say anything, just buried her head against Olivia's shoulder; she headed inside with Elliot up to the squad room where Don was stood talking to Munch and Fin.

"Well well, thats not something you see everyday" Fin joked.

"Shut it Fin" Elliot jumped in.

"Capt, I need a word...in private"

"Come through"

"I'll wait here Liv, okay?"

"Thanks El" she said before disappearing into the office; she sat down opposite Don with Ronnie on her lap.

"Who's this?"

"My neighboirs daughter; when Elliot dropped me off last night, we found her hammering on my door, in her nightie in tears. She'd been there for a while; her mom overdosed and died"

"I'm sorry"

"She left a suicide note and adoption papers, handing Ronnie to me; I need you to get it sorted for me" she said, handing the paperwork to him.

"No problem"

"And...I need a week off to get her sorted; she won't leave me unless she really has to and she'll only go with Elliot. She must've been terrified, waking up to find her mom like that. She hadn't even eaten since dinner yesterday"

"Consider it done; and I'll approved three days for Elliot too"

"Thank you; Ronnie, sweetie, there's someone I want you to meet" she said softly as she lifted her head.

Ronnie shook her head and buried it once again.

" She's really shy"

"I'm not surprised; how did she sleep last night?"

"Probably got two hours; she kept waking up from nightmares of finding her mom"

"Maybe you should get Huang to talk to her?"

"Maybe I will if things dont improve"

"Okay, well, I'll let you get her settled and dont be a stranger. I'll sort the adoption out right now"

"Thanks Captain"

As Don picked up the phone, Olivia left the office and stood by Elliot.

"Liv, Elliot told us. I'm sorry"

"Thanks; we should get going" she said to Elliott.

"See you guys"


	6. Chapter 6

They left the precinct and once settled in the car, they headed to Walmart.

"What did Cragen say?" Elliot asked.

"He's approved a week off for me and three days for you"

"Okay, well, we'll get your shopping, go back and have some lunch and then we'll sort her bedroom out"

"Cragen suggested...maybe I should get George to have a session with her..."

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea"

"Maybe, thank you for doing this"

"Anytime, ans I mean that; anything you need, you let me know"

She smiled and looked at the little girl sleeping in the back; when they arrived at Walmart, Elliot pushed the cart whilst Olivia carried Ronnie.

"Toys" Ronnie exclaimed, happily as she pointed at the toy aisle.

"Do you want to go and have a look and pick a couple out?" Olivia asked.

Ronnie nodded eagerly with a big smile on her face, something she hadnt done since Olivia had found her.

"Come on then, let's have a look"

Ronnie happily chose a new stuffed bear, dolly and some colouring books and crayons while Elliot opted to put in some story books off him; with toys sorted, they finished the shopping off before heading back to her apartment. She settled Ronnie up to the table with a snack abd her colouring book and crayons whilst she put the shopping away, then they went next door where Ronnie instantly jumped into Olivia's arms and pointed towards her room. Inside, Olivia noticed how little it was equipped; there was a comfy bed with adequate bedding but in the way of toys and stuff, there wasnt as many as a child of that age should/could have.

"Are these all your toys sweetie? "

"Mommy no have a lot of money"

"Okay, why dont you put all your toys in the box whilst me and Elliot move your bed?"

"It on wheels, you push" she exclaimed.

"Well, do you wanna help then?!"

"Yeah"

Between the three of them, they managed to wheel the bed into the other apartment; they then collected the last of her toys and clothes before grabbing a photo of Louisa and Ronnie.

"Livvie" she called as they finished putting the stuff in her room.

"Yes sweetie"

"Me hungwy and sweepy"

"Okay, lets get you some dinner"

Ronnie jumped into her arms again as they went into the kitchen where Elliot put three grilled sandwiches onto the table; Olivia sat Ronnie down and grabbed her a juice box from the fridge before she and Elliot sat down. After dinner, Elliot cleared up whilst Olivia took Ronnie into her bedroom - seeing as the little girl's one hadnt been finished - and laid her in the bed; as Olivia kissed her forehead and went to leave, Ronnie gripped her hand.

"Livvie stay"

Olivia smiled abd laid next to her as Ronnie snuggled into her side.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own Law and Order SVU or any of the disney films mentioned.

An hour and half later, they awoke when Ronnie had another nightmare.

"It's okay sweetie, Livvie's here" she aoothed as she pulled the little girl into her lap and held her close as the door opened; Elliot stood for a second before hesitantly entering the room and kneeling at the side of the bed.

"Another nightmare? "

"Yeah; it's not just gonna go away is it?"

"No, its not; I finished the room and put up the fairly lights. It's ready for a princess"

"Me...princess?" Ronnie asked quietly.

"Yes you are; do you want to go and have a look at your new room?" Elliot asked her softly.

Ronnie stared at him before looking at Olivia and nodding; she hesitantly climbed into Elliot's arms as he stood up. Olivia followed as they went into Ronnie's room.

"It pwetty" Ronnie said happily.

"Yeah it is and it's all yours; we'll even go to the toy store tomorrow and get some more toys" Olivia said as she held her.

"Me like toy store"

"So do I; sweetie, what was your bad dream about?"

"No talk about it" she answered, shaking her head furiously.

"Okay, we won't talk about it; are you still sleepy?"

"No"

"How about we go and get a drink and maybe we can take a walk to the shop and get some movies we can watch?"

"Me like Finding Nemo, Toy Story and 101 Damatians"

"We can have a look then; and maybe we can get Elliot to watch them with us?"

"Will you Elliot?"

"I would love to; would you like a piggyback?"

"No, stay with Livvie" she answered, leaning into Olivia's embrace.

"How about you stay here with Livvie and I'll go to the store, eh?" Elliot offered.

"Let's get dwink Livvie" Ronnie said, gently patting her cheek to get her attention.

"Okay sweetie; sure you doing mind?" she askef as she gave Ronnie a juice box as Elliot pulled on his jacket.

"I don't mind; see you in a bit"

"Say bye to Elliot" Olivia said.

"Bye Ewiott"

"Bye Bye sweetie"

With Elliot gone, Olivia sat up to the table with Ronnie, doing some colouring with her.

"Me like Ewiott"

"So do I; do you like him been here?"

Ronnie shrugged.

"I know you miss your mommy so much but she did love you, I promise"

"She leave me; you leave me too?" she asked, looking at her with big brown eyes.

"Course not sweetie; I love you and I want you here. I'm never going to leave you, ever"

"Pwomise?"

"Come here" she said, holding her arms out.

Ronnie crawled into her lap and snuggled close as Olivia kissed her forehead.

"How about we get Elliot to take a photo of me and you an md put it on the wall?"

Ronnie shook her head.

"Sweetie, remember when we met my boss this morning?"

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Well, he said I dont have to go to work all week but next week, I have to go back and you have to go to daycare"

"You leave me?"

"No, I'm not going to leave you; I'll take you and you'll have lots of fun and then I'll pick you up and we'll come home, have dinner and play"

"Don't want to"

"I know sweetie but you have to so I can go to work and get money so I can buy you lots of toys and food and clothes"

"Scared"

"And I'm scared too but you know what we'll do?" she asked, lifting her head to meet hers.

"What Livvie?"

"We are going to go to your new daycare and we'll meet your teacher and you can look at all the toys they have; would you like that?"

"You stay?"

"That time I will; we're not going to go until next week, okay? We'll spend some time together, just you and me"

"No Ewiott?"

"Just us; we'll play games and go shopping and the park..."

"And you no leave?"

"I promise. I wanna show you something"

She stood up and balanced Ronnie on her hip as she took her into the living room and stood in front of the wall with the photos on.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the picture of Olivia with Serena.

"That is my mommy"

"Where is she?"

"She died, just like your mommy did" she said sadly.

"You no got mommy, like me?" she asked, pointing her finger to herself.

"Yeah, no mommy" she said, looking at the little girl.

"Me wuv you" she said, snuggling close to her.

"I love you too sweetie"

"We pway now?"

"Let's finish colouring, eh?"

"Me draw?"

Unable to find any unused paper, Ronnie carried on colouring with the promise of getting some the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or any disney films mentioned.

A short while later, the doorbell went and Olivia lifted Ronnie onto her hip and walked to the door.

"Ask who's there sweetie?"

"Who's there?" Ronnie asked.

"It's Elliot"

"Open it Livvie" Ronnie said, excitingly.

Olivia chuckled as she opened the door to Elliot who was holding a couple of bags.

"What's in there Ewiott?" she asked, pointing to the bags as they sat down.

"I got you Toy Story, 101 Damatians, Finding Nemo and Lilo and Stitch" he said, pulling out the dvds and showing her.

"Thank you Ewiott"

"You are very welcome sweetie; and because you have been a very brave girl for Livvie, I got you..."

He pulled out a grey kitten stuffed bear which he gave to her.

"Is that mine?" she asked, gently patting it.

"It is all yours"

"Thank you" she said, snuggling onto his lap and hugging him.

"You're welcome sweetie; how about we get a drink and a snack and we'll watch one of our movies?"

"Can we Livvie?" she asked, looking over at her.

"You and Elliot can while I cook dinner, okay?"

"You watch?"

"I have to do dinner sweetie but once I've started it, I'll come and watch it with you, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

She sat and thought for a second before nodding; with Ronnie happily settled with Elliot watching Finding Nemo, Olivia started on the dinner. she smiled when she heard Ronnie laughing. She was in the middle of getting the salad ready when Ronnie came running in and pulled on her sleeve; she lifted her onto her hip and noticed this the tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, what's the matter? Did you finish the movie?"

"No watch no more"

"How come?"

"Sad. Nemo lost mommy like me" she whimpered.

"Oh sweetie; it's okay. It'll be okay, I promise"

Olivia held her close and stroked her hair and back as she soothed her; several minutes later, Ronnie's sobs had died down and she had cried herself to sleep. She gently laid her on the sofa with a blanket over her as Elliot turned the dvd off and kissed her forehead before following Olivia back into the kitchen.

"Maybe Finding Nemo wasn't such a good idea after all; it's too soon" she said, focusing on the salad.

"We did only find her 16 hours ago; she's had very little sleep and she's scared"

"Thanks for trying though"

"Anytime; I should head out. You need time to bond with Ronnie and get her to trust you enough to open up"

"You sure you don't wanna stay for dinner? "

"You're okay. I'll phone you later"

"Elliot, I'm sorry about yesterday, not talking to you but...thank you for everything you've done"

"Liv, it's okay but just remember, the squad does care about you"

"I know"

"You're finally a mom"

"Kind of ironic actually"

"How do you mean?"

"Not important; you should get going"

"You sure? "

"Yeah...but thanks"

"Good luck"

He kissed Ronnie gently before leaving; twenty minutes later, with the food on the table, Olivia gently sat on the sofa and brushed the little girl's hair from her eyes.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a good nap?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Good, it's dinner time; shall we go and wash your hands?"

Ronnie nodded again.

"Come on then"

Olivia lifted her into her arms and helped her to wash her hands before they ate their dinner; consisting of chicken, noodles, buttery rolls and salad. Afterwards, she helped her to take a bath before she tucked her into her bed and laid next to her to read a story. When she was finally asleep, after reminding her where her room was, she pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead before leaving them room, making sure she left the door open; she tidied up the living room and kitchen before sitting on the sofa and yawning. It had truly been a long 48 hours with about 3 hours sleep. Like she had said to Elliot, it was ironic how on the same day she had been told she would unlikely become a mom, she had became one; it didnt matter that Ronnie wasn't biologically hers, she loved her all the same, if not more. Her phone vibrating on the table distracted her; she picked it up and answered after noticing the caller ID.

"Hey" she said tiredly.

"Hey, she go down okay?"

"Yeah. She'll probably be up soon though"

"What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm exhausted and aching and overtired but...I'm enjoying the experience"

"Welcome to parenthood"

"I mentioned the idea of daycare next week but she was keen on the idea; I don't think she's had too much contact with the outside world and interacting, you know?"

"She's got you to help her now though"

"I know; El, yesterday..."

"You don't have to explain" he said, cutting her off.

"I do; I went to the doctor for a checkup"

"Was something wrong? "

"She told me I'd left it too late to have children; there's only a 10% chance"

"I'm sorry"

"But then we found Ronnie and..."

"You're still a mom though, that's all that matters"

"I guess I just needed to hear it from someone else"

"What's the plan for tomorrow then? "

"Toys'R'Us, I think to start then back to Walmart for some clothes"

"Want some company?"

"Don't you have anything better to do?!"

"Cragen gave me the three days to help you so it's better than work without you"

"That would be great then"

"Okay, I'll be at yours for ten; go and get some more rest Liv, you need it"

"Night El"

"Night"

She ended the call and sighed; he was right, she did need the sleep. She got changed into her tank top and bottoms and slid into bed, slowly drifting off until she felt a small body snuggling against her.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews. You know who you are. I apologise for the quickness of the updates but as soon as this one is complete, i have another one i am working on which is better and different.

Oh, and i apologise if i use british words instead of american. i have tried so please let me know if you spot any mistakes.

Disclaimer: i dont own SVU or any if its characters. Or Winnie the Pooh. Only own Ronnie.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at clock: 4:30am before looking at Ronnie; she had her new teddy under one arm and the other holding onto Olivia. She smiled and held her closer as she drifted back off; she was awoke again several hours later by Ronnie gently whispering her name and patting her cheek.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep okay?"

"No bad dreams"

"That's great; why did you come in here?"

"Me scared you gone"

"But I hadn't, had I?"

"No. Me hungwy"

"Me too; let's go and get breakfast, eh?"

Ronnie smiled and beamed out of the room; Olivia followed and looked into the fridge.

"How does Bacon and eggs sound?"

"Pancakes and 'nana's"

"Okay, we'll have that; do you want to help me?"

"Yeah"

Olivia set her on the counter and let her help; whilst they ate their breakfast, Ronnie smiled.

"Where's Elliot,?"

"At his house; but he's going to come over in a bit and take us to the toy store and to take you to get some new clithes"

"We go park?"

"We'll see; let's finish breakfast and then we'll get you changed, eh?"

At exactly ten, Elliot knocked on the door and they were on their way; at the toy store, Elliot pushed the cart as Ronnie looked at all the toys.

"Look Livvie, teddies" said pointing to the stuffed bears.

"Wow, let's have a look"

After finally deciding on an elephant, and several others, Olivia put some educational games into the cart before lifting Ronnie into her arms. She added a toy kitchen to the cart and a couple of Winnie the Pooh canvas prints before they headed back to the apartment; with Ronnie having a nap, Elliot set the toy kitchen up before going to join Olivia on the sofa.

"How you holding up?"

"I dunno; Ronnie was good last night. Didn't have a nightmare but woke up and was scared i'd left her so she came and laid next to me"

"That's good then"

"I am doing the right thing in looking after her, aren't I?"

"You're doing a great job; she's slowly starting to trust us"

"But am I doing the right thing? Looking at the job we have El, the hours and the dangers"

"Liv, stop worrying; you are doing a great job. Maureen is down today visiting Kathy so why dont we meet up with her at Walmart, introduce them to each other and she will not mind babysitting if you need it?"

"I'm...scared El"

"You're doing great;I'll go and make the call"

"Thanks"

An hour later, Ronnie awoke and rubbed her eyes as she found Olivia in the kitchen.

"Livvie, no more nap"

"Hey sweetie, did you have a good nap?"

"We go get new clothes now?" she asked as Olivia lifted her up.

"In a bit; but first, Elliot's daughter, Maureen, is coming over to meet you. Can you be brave for me?"

"She scary?"

"No, she's really nice, i promise"

"You stay too?" she whispered, burying her head into Olivia's shoulder.

"i'm not giing anywhere; do you want a snack or juice?"

"Both"

"Okay"

She got a juice carton out the fridge and two cookies out the biscuit tim before sitting her on her lap up to the table; as Ronnie nibbled sloely on her cookie, Olivia could instantly feel her tense up. She rubbed her back and kissed her hsir as she held her close; it was becoming more and more obvious that Ronnie hadnt had any social contact interaction except with Olivia.

"It's okay sweetie; I promise, she's not scary and she wont hurt you"

"Pwomise?" she whispered.

"I promise; you like Elliot dont you?"

"Yeah"

"Well, she's just like him: you'll like her, I promise"

Ronnie stayed quiet, even when Olivia did her hair and when Elliot arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or any of it's characters. only own ronnie so far.

Seeing the older woman following Elliot in, Ronnie ran over to Olivia and hid behind her legs.

"Ronnie, sweetie, I have someone I'd like you to meet" Elliot said softly as he knelt down.

With Olivia rubbing her hair, Ronnie nervously poked her head round enough to look at Maureen before looking at Elliot.

"You her daddy?" she asked, barely in a whisper.

"Yeah, I am; just like Livvie is your mommy. Are you going to say hello?"

"Scared" she whispered.

"How about if I hold you?"

Ronnie hesitantly stepped forward before retreating back to Olivia; she held her close as Ronnie tried to shy away.

"Hi there sweetie, my names Maureen but you can call me Maury. What's your name?" she asked, gently standing in front of her and running her hand along her back.

When Ronnie didnt answer or make any attempt to communicate, Olivia jumped in.

"Hi Maureen, how's college going?"

"Hectic but great; I'm really enjoying it"

"I'm glad; I'm sorry about Ronnie. She's really shy"

"I'm not surprised; daddy told ne what happened. Poor girl; how can anyone put her through that?"

"I dont know"

"Hey, daddy told me you like stuffed bears?" Maureen asked Ronnie softly.

Ronnie nodded but wouldnt look at her.

"Well, I have a friend here who would like to meet you"

She held up the chocolate coloured golden labrador bear; Ronnie tightened her grip around Olivia's neck but slowly turned her head to look at it.

"Would you like to hold it?"

Ronnie nodded S Maureen handed the bear to her; they watchsd as she held it close and stroked its fur.

"What's her name?" she asked softly.

"She doesn't have one; why dont you pick one?" Maureen suggested.

"Lucky"

"That's a beautiful name; Lucky needs someone to look after her, can you do that?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Then you can keep her"

"What do you say to Maureen sweetie?" Olivia asked, lifting her head to look at her.

"'Sank you"

"You're welcome; I heard that one special little girl was going to get some new clothes, can I come too?"

Ronnie thought about it for a minute before nodding; Olivia smiled at Elliot as Ronnie ran off with Maureen to find her trainers and coat.

"I think it worked" she whispered.

"Good; I didn't think it would until Maureen brought our the bear"

"Me either; the minute I mentioned her coming, she shut down. I'm glad she came round in the end though; I dont want her to only communicate with me and you"

"She'll get there eventually but she's made a start"

"Ready Livvie" Ronnie bounced on Maureen's hip.

"Okay then, let's go"

"Maury too?"

"Maury too" she agreed.

As Elliot opened the door, Ronnie immediately reached for Olivia.

"It's okay sweetie" she said softly as she rubbed her back as they headed to the car.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Walmart; sensing Ronnie's hesitance Elliot and Maureen went to the cafe while Olivia sat on a bench, Ronnie on her lap as she snuggled against her.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Do you want to go home?"

"Noisy"

"I know sweetie but we'll be very quick"

"Pwomise?" she whispered.

"Promise; we'll go in, get your clothes and come out"

"Okay"

"Good girl; let's go and find Elliot"

"No"

"Just us, okay?"

Ronnie nodddd as she lifted her head; Olivia carried her to the cart before sitting her in.

"Do you see anything you like?" She asked as they walked to the children's aisle.

"That" she said, pointing to the jeans with a flower on them.

"They're beautiful honey; what else?"

By the end of the shopping spree, Ronnie had four pair of jeans, five new tshirts and some jumpers along with a tracksuit, new sneakers and boots, a jacket, pyjamas and a new coat; they met Elliot and Maureen by the car where Ronnie ran over and climbed onto Elliot's lap.

"Hello sweetie, did you and Livvie have fun?"

"Yeah"

"Maury's got you a cookie; can you go to her so I can talk to Livvie?"

"Me stay with you Ewiot" she said, sleepily.

"Okay, let's go home and I'll talk to Livvie whilst you play"

Ronnie snuggled into him and by the time they had got home, she was fast asleep; whilst Elliot made a drink and Maureen headed back to her college dorms, Olivia gently got Ronnie into her pink Piglet pyjamas before tucking her in, her bead under her arm. She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the room; she took all the tags off the clothes and put them in the washer before joining Elliot on the sofa with a cup of tea.

"I'm worried El, she shouldnt be that tired, should she?"

"It could just be everything catching up with her and her lack of sleep or she could be coming down with something"

"What do I do?"

"Keep an eye on her; it's all you can do. I'm gonna head home now, call if you need anything?"

"I promise; will we see you tomorrow? "

"Probably, it's my last day off so I'll pop by; any specific plans?"

"Nope; I might keep her inside just in case she is coming down with something"

"Okay; I'll see you tomorrow"

"Thanks El"

As Elliot left, Olivia started on cleaning the kitchen when she heard a noise from Ronnie's room; she hurried inside and found her daughter crying in bed.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"Tummy hurts"

"It's okay; show me where it hurts" she asked softly as she held the little girls in her arms.

She pointed to the right side of her tummy; feeling her forehead, she realised she had a high fever.

"Sweetie, I know you're scared but I have to take you to see the doctor, okay?"

"No" she wept, clinging to Olivia.

"It's okay, I'm not going to leave you, I promise. Let's get your sneakers and coat on"

After getting her sorted, she hailed a cab and headed towards Mercy General Hospital; she was take through straightaway and was sat on the bed, holding Ronnie as the doctor did the relevant tests.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm certain it's appendicitis; dont worry, a simple operation will sort it. We'll get her prepped a d straight in"

As Ronnie clung to Olivia, she struggled to fight back the tears; within the hour, Ronnie was in surgery and Elliot had joined her in the waiting room.

"It'll be okay Liv"

"I shouldnt have taken her out"

"You weren't to know; she'll be okay. She'll be back home in a couple of days, maybe even tomorrow"

"I'm scared El" she whispered.

She allowed herself to fall into his arms as she fought back the tears; she stayed in that spot until the nurse came out to take them to see Ronnie; Olivia sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her bangs as she took her hand.

"I love you sweetie" she whispered.

"Livvie" Ronnie murmured.

"I'm here, I got Lucky for you" she said, putting the bear in her arms.

"Cuddle"

Olivia gently lay on the bed as Ronnie leant against her side in her arms.

"It's okay; it's gonna be okay"

She watched as Ronnie slowly drifted off.

Authors note: so end of the chapter but I assure you Ronnie is okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I dont own svubor any of its characters.

Authors note: I am aware of the way a Ronnie talks at 3years old. thats how my nephew talks and considering the trauma ronnie has been through its only natural for her to talk differently especially when shes scared.

The next morning, Olivia awoke and saw Elliot walking in with breakfast from the cafe down the road; she sat up as he handed her a coffee abd breakfast bap.

"I thought you might be hungry"

"Thanks" she answered, sipping her coffee.

"How's she doing?" he asked, glancing at Ronnie.

"Good, her temperature is back to normal but she should be discharged this afternoon"

"Did she wake up again?"

"Not really, she stirred slightly a couple of times but shes been sleeping off the anaesthetic"

"It's the best thing for her; I spoke to Cragen. He said he's gonna pop in and see her on his way into work"

"He didnt have to do that"

"Liv, you are like a daughter to him and that little girl, he thinks of her as a granddaughter; go along with it, eh?"

"Okay"

They looked up as the nurse came in and checked on her vitals before looking up at Olivia.

"I dont suppose you do pancakes for breakfast do you?" Olivia asked.

"You're in luck; we do today"

"Can we have some with a banana for her? It's her favourite"

"I'll go and get then for you"

"Thank you"

As the nurse left, Olivia put the coffee cup and rubbish on the side before turning to Ronnie.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up; the nurse has gone to get you some pancakes and banana" she said softly as Ronnie opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Hungwy"

"I know; breakfast will be here soon. Are you going to say hello to Elliot?"

"Where is he?" she asked, looking around.

"I'm here sweetheart" he said, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Me poorly"

"I know but the nice doctors made the pain go away didnt they?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Does it still hurt sweetie?" Olivia asked, taking her hand.

"Little"

"Can mommy have a look?"

Ronnie nodded, allowing Olivia to lift her pyjama top up and look at the wound.

"It's okay sweetie; it'll be okay"

"Is someone reading for pancakes?" the nurse said as she came in, setting the tray on the bed trolley and putting it over the bed.

"Wow, look at that sweets; listen, I'm going to the bathroom and then I'll be right back, okay? Elliot will stay with you"

"Okay"

"Good girl"

She kissed her forehead before heading to the bathroom; when she came out, she bumped into Cragen.

"Hi captain"

"How's the angel doing?" he asked as they headed back towards the room.

"Better; she's just having pancakes"

"What did the doctor say?"

"Her temperature is back to normal so all being well she can be discharged this afternoon"

"That's good then"

Olivia smiled as they went back into the room; she sat on the edge of the bed as Ronnie finished her pancakes.

"Was that yummy sweetie?"

"Yeah"

"Look, grandpa Don's came to see you; can you say hello?"

Ronnie hesitatingly looked up at him with wide eyes; she clutched her bear closer as Elliot whispered into her ear.

"Livvie told me you were sick and I wanted to come and give you something to make you feel better"

"What is it?" she whispered, gripping onto Elliot's hand.

He pulled a stuffed bear out of the bear along with a colouring book and crayons and a bar of chocolate.

"What do you say sweetie?"

"'Sank you grandpa Don"

"You are very welcome; I want you to get better. I have to go to work now..."

"You police, like mommy and Ewiot?"

"Yes, I am and I have to go and catch the bad people but would it be okay if i came and seen you again?"

Ronnie thought for a second before nodding her head; Don said his goodbyes before leaving shortly followed by Elliot who went to the apartment ro pick up some clothes for Ronnie.

"Do you like grandpa Don?" Olivia asjed as they coloured.

Ronnie nodded.

"Well, how about when you're better, you can meet some of my other friends? Would you like that?"

"Yeah"

"I'd like that and I know they cant wait to meet you"

"Why?" she asked, looking at her.

"Because. ..you are a very special little girl; how about I tell you a secret?"

Ronnie nodded as she put down her crayon and snuggled into Olivia's side, her two bears close against her chest.

"Before I met you, my life was pretty lonely. I didnt have my mommy or daddy so all I had was Elliot but he had his children and his family so I was alone but having you, I love you sweetie and I am never going anywhere, I promise"

"Me too"

Olivia held her close as the little girl dozed off followed by Olivia; when Elliot arrived back to find the two asleep, he pulled he blanket over them and settled down on the chair.

That afternoon, they arrived back at the apartment where Olivia settled Ronnie in her bed with a juice carton on the side and her bears in her arms, the minute her heads hit the pillows she was asleep. Olivia kissed her forehead and left the room to find Elliot in the kitchen preparing a chicken salad for them.

"You didnt have to do that" she said, leaning against the counter with a cup of tea in her hands.

"You need to eat and I figured you wouldnt feelnlike cooking"

"Thanks; she's asleep. The antibiotics the doctor gave her must've kicked in; I might let her sleep with me tonight so i can keep an eye on her"

"She's gonna be fine now; you are a great mom to her"

"I know"

"Why dont you pick a film for us to watch while we eat?"

That night, Olivia laid in her bed but she couldn't settle; she got up and went into Ronnie's room where she watched her sleeping.

"Mommy"

"It's okay sweetie; mommy's just lonely"

"Me sweep with you" she said, holding her bear and walking over to her; Olivia lifted her up and carried her into her room where they settled down comfortably for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I dont own svu or any of its characters. only ronnie so far.

When Olivia awoke the next morning, Ronnie was watching her sleep; Olivia smiled and kissed her forehead as she held her close.

"Morning sweetie, how's your tummy?"

"Hungwy"

"Let's get some food and maybe later, we can go and see Elliot at work?"

"And gwampa?"

"And grandpa too; let's get you dressed first though"

"Me wear my tracksuit?"

"Course you can"

That dinner time, they headed to the precint were Ronnie insisted on been carried as they entered; at the squad room, Elliot looked up and smiled as his partner walked in.

"Me see Ewiot"Ronnie said.

"Go on, be careful though"

She set her on the floor and watched as she walked over to Elliot and sat on his lap.

"How's my princess feeling today?"

"Me better Ewiot"

"I can see that; did Livvie make you breakfast?"

"We had pancakes; you no there"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I had to come to work but what if I take you and Livvie out for Pizza?"

"Can we Livvie?"

"Course we can; are you ready to meet my other friends?" she asked, crouching in front of her.

Ronnie nodded and held her arms out for her; standing up, she rubbed her back as she walked over to Fin and Munch.

"Hi, what's your name?" Fin asked.

"Ronnie" she whispered.

"That's a pretty name; I'm your uncle Fin and that grumpy man is uncle Munch"

Ronnie giggled a little at the names.

"Elliot told me that you were a brave little girl yesterday?"

"Yeah"

"Well me and uncle Munch have brought you a stuffed bear" he said, pulling it out of his bag and handing it to her.

"'Sank you uncle Fin and Uncle Munch"

"You're welcome angel"

Munch smiled as he continued on the phone; Olivia smiled as she watched Ronnie's happiness and comfortable state with Fin.

"Is anyone doing any work today?" Cragen asked as he came out of his office.

"Gwampa" Ronnie yelled as she looked round to find him.

"So that's why everyone is distracted; hello sweetie. Are you feeling better now?" he asked, standing in front of hrr and Olivia.

"Yeah, Livvie made it go 'way" she answered, leaning into her.

"I'm glad you're feeling better; Olivia, I have some news from Casey and your paperwork was approved. It's official..."

"I'm a mommy" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations" they all said, one by one.

"Why they all happy Livvie?" Ronnie asked, looking at her.

"Because...before your mommy died, she asked some really nice people if I could adopt you and be your new mommy and they said yes, if that's okay with you?" she asked as she sat in her chair and had Ronnie on her lap.

"You my new mommy?"

"If you want me to be, I will"

Ronnie looked over at Elliot who nodded before looked back at Olivia with wide brown eyes as everyone looked on.

"Love you mommy" she said, hugging her tightly.

She smiled and let the tears fall as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"This causes for a celebration"

"I agree, drinks at mine after work?" Olivia suggested.

"We'll be there" they all said.

"Capt, am I okay to take lunch early?" Elliot asked.

"You have an hour and a half, then I expect you to be back and working"

"No problem"

"Say bye to everyone sweetie" Olivia said, standing up.

"Bye gwampa and uncle Munch and uncle Fin"

"Bye sweetie" Cragen said.

"See you soon" Munch and Fin added.

"Come on then princess, let's go and get Pizza"

"Yay, me hungwy"

Elliot chuckled as they headed out the squad room; they arrived at the local pizza placed dowb the block and ordered before sitting down with their drinks.

"You're finally a mom Liv" Elliot stated whilst Ronnie was occupied with colouring her placemat.

"I know, I cant believe it. In three days, I've gone from been told I probably wouldnt have kids to having a daughter"

"A very special little girl; you sure you're up to tonight?"

"Yeah, I need to get things back to normal; I know things have changed a lot but it's a new challenge. I just have to figure some stuff out and maybe get a couple more days off"

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Pick up some alcohol later? I would go but I wanna get her home after this for a nap and rest"

"No problem; want me to let Melinda and Casey know?"

"Would you?"

"Course"

The conversation was interruptrd when the waitress brought their Pizzas over; afterwards, Elliot headed back to work whilst Olivia took a sleeping Ronnie home.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Olivia laid Ronnie in her bed and kissed her forehead before leaving the room; she had just finished cleaning when Ronnie awoke.

"Mommy" she cried.

Olivia looked up and saw the upset little girl; she scooped her into her arms and kissed her forehead as she rubbed her back.

"It's okay, sssh; what's the matter?"

"Me no find you"

"I'm here; i didnt go anywhere. Does your tummy hurt?"

Ronnie shook her head.

"I'm sorry mommy scared you; are you hungry?"

"No"

"Thirsty?"

"No"

"What do you want sweetie?"

Ronnie held her tighter as the tears fell down her cheeks; Olivia rubbed her back and walked around the living room in an attempt to calm her down. She was still crying when Elliot arrived an hour later; he held Ronnie as she slowly started to calm down.

"What's the matter princess?"

"Bad dream; mommy Livvie gone"

"She hasnt gone anywhere, has she? She's still here with you; it's okay, sweetie"

He rubbed her back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I brought you a chocolate bar if mommy says it's okay?"

"No hungwy" she mumbled.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Olivia asked, brushing the hair from Ronnie's face and eyes.

"Scared"

"Of what? Tell mommy what's wrong so i can help you?"

"You leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere, i promise; been in that hospital was pretty scary, wasnt it?"

"Me no like it"

"I dont like them either but you're home now and me and Elliot and grandpa and uncle Hon and uncle Munch will protect you"

"Promise Ewiott?"

"Promise princess; now, we have to get you ready for our party tonight"

"Me no party" she said, shaking her head furiously.

"Sweetie, this party is for you; you have to be there"

"Mommy no let me have party"

"Well..." she started as she held her daughter as she kissed her "I say you can have a party and it's going to be great; we'll even get cake. Would you like that?"

"Chocolate cake?" she sniffled.

"I promise"

"And cookies and lollipops?"

"Whatever you want sweetie; i think we're going to have to go to the store. Is that okay with you?"

"Me have my chocolate now Ewiott?" she asked, looking at him.

"Tell you what? How about you and Elliot stay here and watch cartoons or one of your movies abd I'll be back really quick?"

"Me go with you mommy"

"I promise, I'll be real quick and then maybe when i come back, we'll make you look pretty and do your hair?"

"Me wear my dress?"

"With your leggings and boots; are you going to be okay with Elliot?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Okay, is there anything else you want?"

"Cupcakes...and chips"

"Okay sweetie; I'll be real quick. You be good for Elliot, okay?"

"Pwomise mommy"

"I love you sweetie"

"You too mommy" she answered, kissing her before she climbed into Elliots lap.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: i dont own svu or any of its characters

_Previously:_

_"Pwomise mommy"_

_"I love you sweetie"_

_"You too mommy" she answered, kissing her before she climbed into Elliots lap_

When she arrived back an hour later, Ronnie was laughing at something on the tv; she put the shopping away before sitting on the sofa as Ronnie crawled into her lap.

"Did you have fun sweetie?"

"Yeah; you do my hair now?"

"Come on then; can you set up the food El?"

"Course"

She smiled and lifted the little girl onto her hip as they went through to the bedroom; she helped her change into the dress, leggings and boots before lightly curling Ronnie's hair so it bounced as she skipped out to Elliot.

"Look at me Elliot"

He turned round from putting the cakes on the serving plate to find the little girl all dressed up and looking beautiful.

"Wow, give me a twirl princess"

She spun round before jumping into his arms as he kissed her forehead.

"You really do look like a princess; you look amazing. Where's your mommy?"

"Getting dressed"

"Okay, why dont you go and watch some cartoons while i finish in here?"

"Me help Elliot"

"That's okay princess; we wouldnt want you to get your gorgeous dress dirty would we?"

"Okay Elliot"

She happily walked off with her lollipop; she was still occupied when Olivia emerged half an hour later. Elliot stared at her in amazement; she was wearing a snug, tight fitting jeans with her boots and a snug tshirt with a jacket. Her hair was straight with her fringe down and some clipped back; she smirked as she noticed Elliot was checking her out.

"Cat got your tongue El?!"

"Er...sorry; wow, you look amazing"

"Thanks...but dont i always?"

"Course you do; you did a good job with Ronnie. You both look like princesses"

She felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment; she was interrupted when Ronnie came running to her.

"You look pretty mommy"

"Thank you sweetie; are you ready for your first ever party?"

"Yeah, me want cake"

"So do i; tonight, you're going to meet some more of my friends: aunt Casey and aunt Melinda. Are you going to be brave and say hello to them like you did with my other friends?" she asked, resting her on her hip.

Ronnie nodded.

"Good girl; and then tomorrow, we can play with your toys and do some drawings and stuff"

"And Elliot?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, i have to work but if it's okay with mommy, I'll come round afterwards and read you a story before bed" he answered.

Before she'd had a chance to get upset, the door went.

"You ready sweetie?" Olivia asked as she walked over to it.

"Open it mommy" she said, bubbling with excitement.

"Grandpa" she said happily, reaching her arms out for him.

"Hey angel; you're looking like a princess and you know what princesses get, dont you?" he asked, balancing her on his hip.

"Chocolate and cake?" she questioned.

"Yeah but also...lots of presents" he answered, holding the big gift bag up.

"For me? Why?"

"Because you are a special little girl and every girl needs presents"

"But why?"

"Because Livvie is your mommy now and I'm your grandpa so i get to buy you presebts"

"Sweetie, it's okay; you've never had a party before so this is all a little strange for you. It's okay" Olivia said, holding her daughter as she tried to reassure her.

By eight, Ronnie had fallen asleep in Olivia's lap on the sofa; everyonr had left and it was just Elliot left. Ronnie hadnt opened any of her presents; the whole thing was overwhelming for her and a little scary too.

"She's exhausted" he said, sitting next to them.

"It's been a long day for such a little girl"

"I should get going; spend some time with her tomorrow. She needs to understand that you're not going anywhere and that she can have presents and parties"

"I know; poor thing. I know what she's going through and i dont want that for her; she deserves to have everything and to be loved unconditionally by everyone we love"

"She already is; I'll see you tomorrow night. I'll see myself out"

He placed a gentle kiss on Ronnie's head before leaving; Olivia carried the little girl into her room and got her and herself changed before finally lying down next to Ronnie and holding her close as she slowly succumbed to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: i dont own svu or any of its characters. Ronnie is mine.

_Previously:_

_He placed a gentle kiss on Ronnie's head before leaving; Olivia carried the little girl into her room and got her and herself changed before finally lying down next to Ronnie and holding her close as she slowly succumbed to sleep._

The next morning, Olivia awoke and noticed Ronnie wasnt lying next to her; in a panic, she legged it out of the room and found her staring at the pile of presents whilst clutching her beat close. Olivia sighed and picked her up as she leant back against her mom.

"Hey sweetie, you scared mommy, running off like that; i didnt know where you were"

"Sorry mommy"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Me have family?"

"Yeah, you do; a big one too. All of them people last night, they love you and care a lot about you and me; you are a very special little girl and that's why everyone brought you presents. It was a little scary for you last night, wasnt it?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Well, all them people, they are like family and been a family means presents and parties and having fun; you had fun, didnt you?"

"Uncle Fin funny; Uncle Munch scary"

"He's not really but tell you a secret, i was a little scared of him to start with but now he's my friend, he's not as scary. I know all this is scary and strange for you but we just want you to be happy, okay?"

"Me sleepy mommy"

"Come on then sweetie, lets go back to bed for a bit"

Ronnie snuggled against her as they went back into the bedroom; Olivia didnt bother going back to sleep, she just sat watching Ronnie sleeping peacefully for an hour and half before waking again.

"Hey honey, you still tired?"

"Hungry"

"Do you want pancakes?"

"Cereal"

"Okay"

After breakfast, Olivia found Ronnie staring at her presents again.

"Do you want to open them sweetie?"

"They be angry?"

"Who woukd be angry?"

"Uncle Fin and grandpa and everyone"

"Why would they be angry?"

"Me no open them last night?"

"Course not; no one will be angry at you, okay" she said, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Okay mommy, me open them now"

"Okay, go and sit on the I'll bring them over to you"

An hour or so later, they were all opened and Olivia had noticed how quiet Ronnie was been again; she sat and pulled her on to her lap as she put her thumb in her mouth as she leant against Olivia.

"What's the matter?"

"Miss mommy"

"I know you do and it's okay to miss her; i miss my mommy sometimes but now i have you so i dont get sad anymore"

"You not mad?"

"No, it's okay if you want to cry. I cry sometimes but then Elliot will cheer me up. How about we both be big girls and get dressed and play or colour or something?"

"No, me no wanna play"

"What do you want to do then?"

Ronnie allowed the tears to fall as Olivia held her closer and kissed her forehead; she rubbed her back as Ronnie wept uncontrollably.

"It's okay sweetie"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: i dont own svu or any of its characters. Ronnie is mine.

Authors note: so i received yet another review about the way she talks. She is a traumatised 3 year old. Thats how i see her talking when shes particularly scared.

An hour later, Ronnie had cried her self to sleep so Olivia left her on the sofa before quietly cleaning up all the rubbish and grabbing a tea before sitting on the chair, her eyes still on her daughter as she picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Case, you busy? No, i'm okay; she's...who am i kidding? I'm not okay; no, you dont...thanks...see you"

She sighed and ended the call, still looking at Ronnie; when Casey arrived, they stood in the kitchen, with a drink"

"What's up?" Casey asked.

"I dunno; i feel like...that i'm completely out of my depth here; Ronnie...she is scared and overwhelmed and she wants me to get her mom and i cant do that"

"Looking at her last night, she's doing better; she's just lacking in the confidence she needs, thats all"

"What if i cant help her though?"

"You already are; she is three years old Liv and she's never known her dad and then found her mom dead. It's no surprise she is clingy and upset, wouldnt you be?"

"You're forgetting how i brought up Case!"

"Sorry, but if anything, your upbringing means you will be able to help her"

"What if...?"

"No what ifs; you have the whole squad behind you. Whatever you need, you've got us for support; you've made her feel loved and sacrificed your own things for her"

"What else can i do though?"

"You are already doing all you can; just give it some time. Don will give you some extra days off with Ronnie recovering from her operation so just keep trying but dont push her"

"I didnt realise it was going to be this hard; i'm this bad-ass type of detective; i scare the perps into confessing. I get in way over my head when a case involves a young child and yet. been a mom terrifies me"

"But it's what you have wanted for ages"

"I know; that's why it is so confusing. I want this more than anything"

"Give it a chance; its only been four days"

"I know"

"I have to get back; i have court in the morning. Hang in there Liv" she said, putting her cup in the sink.

"Thanks Case"

"Anytime"

As Casey left, Olivia heard Ronnie stirring in the living room and sat on the floor next to her; she pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead as she settled again. She pulled herself up and sat in the recliner as she slowly drifted off.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: i dont own svu or any of its characters.

_Previously:_

_As Casey left, Olivia heard Ronnie stirring in the living room and sat on the floor next to her; she pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead as she settled again. She pulled herself up and sat in the recliner as she slowly drifted off._

When she awoke, she saw Ronnie had crawled into her lap with her blanket over her and fallen back to sleep; they both awoke again at just after three that afternoon. Olivia had woke to find Ronnie sitting on the sofa, playing with her new toys with a juice box and a snack.

"Sweetie, how did you get your snack?"

"Elliot...he cooking"

"What?! When did Elliot get here?"

"A while ago; you were both spark out" he answered.

"But how did you get in?" She asked as he stood by the sofa.

"The spare key above the door; i spoke to Casey"

"She told you then?"

"Yeah; i'm here if you need to talk"

"I think i'll be okay; something smells nice?" she said as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti and Meatballs; Ronnie mentioned that neither of you had any lunch?"

"No, she cried herself to sleep after breakfast after opening her presents and i dozed off after Casey left. The poor thing is so desperate for attention and love"

"And now she has it; Liv, you are doing a great job with her, i promise"

"So why doesnt it feel like it then?"

"This is a big change...for the both of you; in the space of an hour you went from been childless to been a mom and Ronnie lost hers and gained you"

"What if i'm not enough though?"

"You are; you're new to all this but i'm here to help and maybe she'll see me as a father figure one day. She just wants to be loved and it is so obvious that she hasnt been which is why she is so confused and finding it hard, that's all'

"Mommy" Ronnie said, tugging on Olivia's sleeve. "Play with me?"

"Go on, i'll give you a shout when this is done"

"Thanks El"

She followed Ronnie into the living room where they sat playing; after dinner, Olivia settled Ronnie into bed after a bath before sitting on the sofa with Elliot.

"Thanks for dinner El"

"No problem...you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm good; i kinda freaked out for a bit. I'm good; Ronnie's probably still struggling with everything, that's all"

"You feel like watching a film?"

"I should take a quick shower while Ronnie's asleep; can you keep a listen out for her?"

"Go on"

She smiled at him before disappearing; when she came back out, she was dressed in her tank top and shorts, her hair down.

"El, what are you staring at?" she asked, sitting back next to her.

"You"

"What?!"

"You look beautiful"

"You need your eyes testing then?!"

"I'm serious"

"Stop it El..."

"Liv, i..."

"I'm gonna check on Ronnie; i want you gone when i come back out"

"Liv"

He watched as she walked to Ronnie's room; her daughter was sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sweetir, cant you sleep?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Me no tired"

"You've been asleep all day, i'm not surprised; how about we watch some cartoons for a bit?"

"Elliot?"

"He's gone home sweetie; do you want another story?"

"No, cartoons"

"Okay; i'll go and get one of your dvds, okay? Mommy will be right back"

Ronnie nodded as Olivia got off the bed; she grabbed the Spongebob Squarepants dvd before locking the door and turning out the lights and going back into Ronnie's room. She left the lights off as they laid in the bed, watching the cartoons; they got through three episodes before Ronnie had finally gone back to sleep. Olivia switched it off by the remote before kissing her daughter's forehead and going into her room. She laid in her bed and sighed as she thought back to what Elliot had said a couple of hours earlier, slowly allowing the sleep to overtake her.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I dont own svu or any of its characters. Apologies for the lack of updates. Have just preordered my season 14 dvd so I can finally see the season. Been in the uk and not having tje right channel, I have to wait til it comes on dvd before I catch up. Have to say though, me and my best friend will be watcjing the premiere online seeing as neither of us wants to watch it alone. Anyway here we are...

The next day, Ronnie had dssperately wanted to go to the park so after breakfast and getting ready, they left the apartment; Olivia sat on a bench watching as Ronnie played on the climbing frame. She smiled and held her arms out as they little girl came running over and climbing onto her lap.

"Did you have fun sweetie?"

"I cold"

"Let's go home then"

"We see Elliot and uncle Fin and Uncle Munch and grandpa and aunt Casey?"

"Not today sweetie; they're at work so it's just us"

"We go see them?"

"Not today"

"Why not mommy?" She asked, looking up at her with big, brown eyes.

"Because I said so"

Ronnie's bottom lip started to tremble as a few tears fell down her cheeks; Olivia sighed.

"Sweetie, I love that you want to see them but they are working and we cant disturb them; now...we can stay here or go home, it's up to you?"

"Home" she sniffled.

Olivia set her on the floor and held her hand as they headed back to the apartment; Ronnie sat up to the table with some paper and her crayons.

"What are you drawing sweetie?"

"For Elliot; it me and you and him and house" she said, pointing to each drawing.

"That's nice"

"Me give it to him?"

"We'll see; are you hungry?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Okay; I'll make you something"

After dinner, she reluctantly agreed to take Ronnie down to the squad room; she put her on the ground as she ran to Elliot.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" He asked, balancing her on his hip.

"I did you picture Elliot" she answered, handing the paper to him.

"Thank you"

After sticking it up, he walked over to Olivia.

"Come on sweetheart, we need to go"

"Liv, you cant ignore me"

"Olivia, can I have a quick word?" Don asked, popping his head round the doorway.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute Ronnie"

She kissed her daughter before heading into the office with Don and sat opposite him.

"How's she doing?"

"Better; no nightmares. Sleeping through the night"

"Have you been able to make arrangements for her to go to daycare?"

"Not yet; I was hoping for an extra couple of days off if you can manage without me? It would've been sorted but having appendicitis kinda delayed things"

"To be honest, we could really do with you coming back on Monday; your partner is already in trouble and he's only been on his own for two days"

"What did he do?"

"Assaulted a perp this morning; picked a fight with Fin"

"Okay, erm, I'll see what I can do" she sighed "but I am not happy about about leaving her so soon after everything she's been through"

She stood up and left the office, even angrier at Elliot"

"Sweetie, go and see grandpa; mommy and Elliot need to talk"

As Ronnie ran over to Don, who gave her a lollipop, Olivia stormed upstairs to the crib with Elliot following.

"What the hell are you playing at Elliot?! You cant even go two days without having a partner!"

"Liv..."

"No, you've really blown it this time; he wont approve any more time off cos you screwed up. God Elliot! I just needed a week to get Ronnie recovered and settled and comfortable with going to daycare; you coped for months I was in Oregon and you couldnt do this for me, after all the crap you've put me through"

"Sorry Liv"

"Forget it El; you really know how to disappoint me, dont you?"

She sighed and left the crib; she went back to the squad room where she stood in Cragen's doorway, watching him with Ronnie on his lap.

"Mommy crying" Ronnie said as she noticed Olivia in the doorway.

"I'm okay sweetie; did you say thank you to grandpa Don for your lollipop?" She asked, wiping her eyes before lifting her daughter onto her hip.

"Yep"

"Good girl; lets go home and get pizza for dinner"

"Yay, me like pizza; bye grandpa"

"Bye sweetie; you look after mommy, okay?"

"Promise"

"Olivia...I'm sorry"

"So am I" she sighed as she left


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:I dont own SVU or its characters.

A/N: I apologise for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter. I kinda lost interest in uploafing for a while even though I already have the fic written and finished. When we left the last chapter, Elliot was in trouble at work and Cragen wouldnt approve anymore time off for her. Heres the next chapter.

When they got back to the apartment, Ellioy had already left six messages on their answering machine. She deleted them and set Ronnie up with a film before sitting in the kitchen on her laptop; she did some research before sighing. There was no chance in getting Ronnie sorted before the weekend; she looked over at her daughter as the tears formed in her eyes. A knock at the door disturbed her.

"Liv, I know you're in there; please open the door" Elliot said.

"Mommy, open door" Ronnie said, running over to her.

"Go and play in your room sweetie"

"Dont want to mommy"

"Fine" she sighed.

She got up and answered the door; she reluctantly let Elliot in as they stood in the kitchen.

"I know I screwed up and you have every right to be angry with me..."

"I am angry...at you and Cragen and myself"

"Why yourself?"

"I cant get Ronnie into daycare before next week, even if I wanted to; if I had sorted it straightaway, I wouldn't be in this mess"

"No, if I hadn't have screwed up, you wouldnt be in this mess. I spoke to Cragen; I'm on suspension for a week; you're not going anywhere yet. He's approving another week for you"

"You did?"

"You deserve to enjoy been a mom for a bit; besides, I'm overdue a telling off anyway" he joked.

"What's gonna happen though? I thought if you got another suspension you were out the door?"

"Think of it as an unoffical suspension; I'm sorry" he apologised.

"Me too"

"Elliot stay for pizza?" Ronnie asked as she jumped into his arms.

"That's up to mommy sweetheat"

"You can stay if you want; sweetie, go and finish playing so mommy and can talk to Elliot"

"Me sleepy" she yawned.

"Go and have a nap then; I'll come and wake you when the pizza is here"

"Tuck me in Elliot?"

"Course I will princess"

After settling Ronnie in bed, with a promise he'd still be there when she woke up, he joined Olovoa on the sofa as she handed him a beer.

"What happened El?"

"I was angry at myself for upsetting you and the perp got to me..."

"What about the fight with Fin?"

"He made a crack about me been in a bad mood because you werent there"

"Which you were; you can't keep doing this. I need to focus on Ronnie at the minute; she's scared and vulnerable and she needs me. I need to get her settled here before I even contemplate sending her to daycare; I need to be able to rely on you El"

"You can; I messed up and I'm sorry"

"Just...dont do it again; there are gonna be times when I'm not there, you know that"

"I know; I was thinking of making it up to you"

"How?"

"A trip to the zoo tomorrow with Ronnie, my treat"

"But you get your kids tomorrow night"

"I'll be back in time to pick them up; I really wanna make it up to you"

"Fine"

"Why dont we go out for dinner?"

"No...thanks; I'm not exactly in the mood for going out"

"Want me to go?"

"Ronnie wants you to stay for dinner"

"But you dont?"

"It's just been a long day and I didnt get much sleep last night"

"I'll tell Ronnie I've got to go to work; you get some rest"

"It's okay; so...apart from assaulting a perp and a fight with Fin, how was work?"

"We solved the case, then did the paperwork"

"Boring then?!"

"Pretty much; why dont I order the food and you can sit and relax?"

"I'm gonna grab a quick shower; Ronnie wouldn't let me again this morning"

"Go on, I'll keep a listen out for her"

"Thanks"

After she'd showered, she'd got changed into her pyjama bottoms and NYPD tshirt before going into Ronnie's room where her daughter was starting to stir.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready for dinner yet?" She asked softly as she knelt at the side of the bed.

"Elliot?"

"He's still here; are you still sleepy?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Okay, go back to sleep and we'll save you some pizza. I love you sweetie"

"Love you more mommy" Ronnie murmered as Olivia kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

"She okay?" Elliot asked as Olivia joined him at the table and helping herself to a slice of pizza.

"She's still tired; I dont think she'll wake up again but I'll save her some just incase"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm good; what are you gonna do with your week off?" She asked, taking a bite of her pizza.

"Dunno, maybe I could help you get Ronnie into a daycare"

"I dont know if I'm ready to leave her" she admitted.

"It's always hard to start with"

"I dont think she's ready; she's too clingy. I cant even get her to watch cartoons for five minutes so I can shower; if I'm not in the same room as her she flips out"

"The first couple of days, she is bound to be scared; you will be too but you'll both adjust"

"I'll see how she is on Monday; I dont want her to be pushed into it. If she is, she might not open up anymore; I dont want her to go through that"

"You want know unless you try"

"I know.."

"Let's just...enjoy tomorrow first and maybe I can bring the kids over to meet her"

"Why?"

"She's probably not been around many other kids; she obviously doesnt have any friends"

"We'll see; she was terrified of seeing Maureen. I've no idea how she will react"

"Why dont I head out and let you get some sleep?"

"Do you mind?"

"Course not; I'll be round about 10"

"Thanks El"

After Elliot had left, she put the left over pizza in the fridge before going into Ronnie's room.

"Mommy?" Ronnie murmered, sensing her presence.

"It's okay sweetie; I'll be in my bed if you need me, okay?"

"Elliot?"

"He's gone home but he'll come back tomorrow to take us to the zoo"

"Zoo" she said sleepily.

"I love you sweetie; let's get you into your night gown"

She pulled it on before tucking her in, kissed her forehead and left the room; she got settled in her bed and had just got comfy when she felt Ronnie climb in next to her. She held her close and kissed her forehead as they dozed off.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:I dont own SVU or its characters.

They both slept most of the night until three the next morning when Ronnie started to whimper.

"It's okay sweetie; mommy's here"

"Me hungry"

"Okay; I'll get you a snack and then we'll go back to sleep"

"Me want 'nana"

"Okay. I'll be right back"

After eating her banana, they went back to sleep until eighy when her alarm went off; she groaned as she turned it off and turned to her daughter.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up"

"No want to" she mumbled.

"But we have to get you in the bath and dressed and have breakfast before Elliot gets here; he's taking us to the zoo, remember?"

"No"

"I know you're scared and you've never been before but it'll be fun, I promise; there's lots of different animals abd I bet we can even get food and a new stuffed bear"

"You stay?" She whispered.

"Of course I'm staying; I've never been to the zoo either. Shall we get some breakfast?"

Ronnie nodded before they went through to the kitchen; while she was eating, Olivia got the bath ready and the little girl went straight in after her cereal was all gone. With her bath done, Olivia got her daughter into her jeans and purple turtleneck and sneakers with her hair in a pigtail before taking a quick shower and changing into her jeans, a black top and jacket and her boots.

"Sweetie, do you wanna take a snack with you?"

"Chocolate"

"Okay, go and get one from the fridge"

"Okay mommy"

She ran off and came back with three bars.

"Sweetie, only one"

"One for you and one for Elliot"

"Thank you; are you excited?" She asked, lifting her daughter onto her hip.

"Scared too"

"That's okay; it might be a little noisy but there'll be lots of animals to look at"

"Monkeys?"

"Yeah and elephants too"

"Me like monkeys"

"Me too, and then we'll have dinner. Sweetie, do you remember when you met Maury?"

"She got me lucky"

"Yeah she did; well, this afternoon, after we've been to the zoo, Elliot is going to pick up his children for the weekend and he was wondering if you would like to meet them tomorrow"

Ronnie stared at her.

"There's Lizzie and Dickie and Katie; they're really nice, just like Maury"

"Promise"

"Yeah; we could go for a picnic in the park"

"Yay"

"Okay, you can ask Elliot when he gets here"

Right on cue, the doorbell went; Olivia opened it and watched as Ronnie jumped into his arms.

"Hey princess, are you ready to go and look at some animals?"

"Yeah; Elliot, we go park tomorrow?"

"I have my kids tomorrow sweetie"

"They come too"

"You want to meet them"

"Mommy said they nice; me wanna see Maury"

"Okay, we'll go to the park"

"'Sank you Elliot"

"Shall we go out?"

Ronnie nodded and squirmed to be put down to get her coat whilst Olivia got hers and her bag.

"Ready mommy; carry me?" Ronnie asked, lifting her arms.

"Okay but when we get to the zoo, you walk, okay?"

"Okay"

"Come on then"

Olivia lifted her up again as they headed out; at the zoo, Ronnie gripped onto Olivia's hand as they headed to the monkey enclosure.

"Wow"

"I think they like you sweetie" Olivia said as the monkeys came to the edge of the cage.

"They nice"

"Yeah, they are"

"Princess, do you wanna ride on my shoulders?" Elliot offered.

"Yes please"

He lifted her up and made sure she was holding on as tight as could as they moved on to the next set of animals; after she'd had enough, they took her to the cafe to have a sandwich, cake and drink. Then they took her to the gift shop where they both brought her new stuffed bears before Elliot dropped them back home.

"What do you say to Elliot sweetie?"

"Thank you Elliot"

"Anytime princess, did you have fun?"

"Lots and lots"

"Good; I have to go now but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Me have cuddle?"

"Course"

She jumped into his arms and let him kiss her forehead before putting her back down.

"Bye princess"

"Bye Elliot" Ronnie said, waving her hand as she leant back into Olivia's body.

Elliot smiled before leaving.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

A/N: I apologise for the wait. I have intentionally put Aminals instead of animals as that is how my very young nephew says it.

Ronnie settled happily up to the table, drawing pictures. When she was finished, she ran over to Olivia who was sitting on the sofa and reading a book; she put it down as Ronnie climbed up to sit next to her.

"You finished sweetie?"

"Yeah...for you mommy"

"Wow; what is it?"

"Me and you and Elliot and the aminals"

"That's lovely; I'm glad you had fun today. What do you want for dinner tonight sweetie?"

"Chicken and pasta"

"Okay; do you want to watch a dvd while I do the dinner?"

"Me help you mommy"

"Come on then; lets wash your hands"

An hour later, they were sat up to the table, eating; Olivia smiled as she looked at her happy daughter.

"Sweetie, next week mommy doesnt have to go to work but we have to get you to into a daycare, okay?"

"Do I have to go?" She asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so; I know its scary but you'll have lots of fun"

"You no there"

"You'll make friends; that will be nice"

"But..."

"It'll be great; you wull have fun and I'll pick you up and we'll come home and have dinner and play until we have to give you a bath and I'll read you a story before bed"

"Lonely without you"

"I know and I'll miss you too"

"You come back?"

"I promise; I'll never forget about you. Are you finished or do you want some more pasta?"

"Yes please"

Olivia put some more pasta on the plate before watching as her daughter ate; afterwards, they sat watching Toy Story until it was bedtime. As she lifted her onto her hip, there was a knock on the door; she opened it and found Maureen.

"Maury" Ronnie exclaimed, holding her arms out.

"Hey honey; this is okay Liv, right?" She asked, holding Ronnie as they headed into the living room to sit down.

"Course; what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd drop by and see how she's doing; daddy said you went to the zoo today?" She asked, looking at Ronnie.

"He got me monkey" she said, pointing to the stuffed toy on the table.

"Wow, that's great honey; is it bedtime for you now?"

"Yep" Olivia answered.

"Maury read me story?"

"Course I will; that okay with you Liv?"

"Course"

Maureen carried to her bedroom where she got her into her pyjamas before lying her in the bed and picking up the princess book. After one story, Maureen kissed her beforw leaving the room as Olivia came in and sat on the bed, giving her the monkey.

"Hey sweetie, go to sleep; mommy will be with Maury in the living room and then I'll come and check on you before I go to bed, okay?"

"Okay"

"I love you sweetie"

"You too mommy"

Olivia kissed her forehead before leaving the room; she sat on the sofa as Maureen handed her a coffee.

"How's college going?"

"Good, bisy but worth it; how's motherhood treating you?"

"Exciting, testing at times but rewarding; I've gotta get her into a daycare next week"

"That's gotta be hard?"

"It would've been sooner but having the appendicitis delayed things..."

"How's she coping?"

"Getting there, slowly; she's still clingy and scared but she's kinda looking forward to meeting the others tomorrow"

"Good; do you kind if I crash on the sofa tonight? I dont feel like driving back to Queens"

"No problem; it opens out as a bed. I'll get you some blankets"

Olivia got Maureen settled before they finally decided to head to bed after talking some more; Olivia went into Ronnie's room and saw her daughter sleeping peacefully with her one arm wrapped tightly around the monkey and her other arm hidden. She kissed her head and covered her back up before going into her room; she got changed before lying in the bed. Once again, she awoke hours later to find Ronnie snuggled against her side; she kissed her again before drifting back off.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

The next morning, they all headed to the park where they met up with Elliot and the kids; Ronnie instantly shied away and pulled on Olivia's hand to be pulled up.

"It's okay sweetie; are you sure you want to do this?" She asked softly as she settled her onto her hip.

"They not scary?" She whispered.

"I promise; and if you wanna go home, you tell me and we'll go, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise, are you ready?"

Ronnie nodded but didnt loosen the grip around Olivia's neck; they walked over to where Elliot was on a bench, watching his kids playing.

"Hey there" she said, alerting them of their presence.

"Hey, how's my princess today?" He asked as Olivia sat down.

"A little scared" Olivia answered.

"Do you want a cuddle?"

Ronnie shook her head and buried into Olivia's neck.

"It's okay sweetie; are you cold?"

Ronnie nodded as Elliot threw his jacket over her.

"Hey Livvy" Lizzie said as she ran over to them.

"Hey Lizzie; you've gotten so big"

"Who is this?" She asked, kneeling in front of them.

"This is Ronnie, my daughter; sweetie, can you say hello to Lizzie?"

Ronnie shook her head.

"She's a little shy; how's school?"

"Good; are you and dad dating?"

"Erm...no honey, we're not"

"Why not?"

"We're not sweetheart; Livvy has her priorities on Ronnie right now" Elliot explained.

"Okay daddy"

"Sweetie, are you going to come out and say hello?"

When Olivia looked down, Ronnie had fallen asleep, her thumb In her mouth.

"Maybe I should take her home; she obviously isnt ready"

"Why dont we all head back to yours and she might feel safer?" He suggested.

"Worth a try; we'll head back with Maureen"

"We'll meet you there"

"Sorry El"

"Dont be"

Half hour later, they we're all sat in Olivia's living room; she looked down at Ronnie in her lap.

"Mommy" she mumbled as she started to stir.

"I'm here sweetie; do you feel better after your nap?"

"Maury?"

"I'm here sweetie; are you ready to meet my brother and sisters?" She asked, kneeling in front of her.

"No" she answered, small and scared.

"We wanna play or make cookies; do you want to help us?"

"Mommy"

"You can if you want to sweetie; I'm not going anywhere, I promise"

Ronnie slowly looked at Maureen before looking at Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie; she held her arms out to Maureen and snuggled against her as she walked over to her siblings.

"Honey, that's Dickie, Lizzie and Katie; they want to be your friend like I am"

"Me want mommy" Ronnie whispered.

"Okay"

Maureen gave her back to Olivia who held her tight and close as she kissed her forehead.

"It's okay sweetie; do you want a snack?"

Ronnie shook her head.

"Princess, i'm gonna head home now; I'll see you soon" Elliot said, stroking her back.

"Sorry Elliot"

"For what darling?"

"No talking"

"That's okay, you tried; we'll do it again when you're ready. See you soon sweetie; call you later Liv"

"Thanks El"

Olivia showed Elliot and the kids out before sitting back on the sofa; she leant back as they drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

When Olivia awoke, she looked at her daughter and smiled; she had climbed onto the sofa, pulled the blanket over her and rested her head on Olivia's lap as she sucked her thumb and went to sleep.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up; shall we get something to eat?"

"Pasta?"

"How about hot dogs? We'll have pasta tonight."

"Okay mommy."

"Good girl; you watch a cartoon while I get it ready but promise me, you wont go back to sleep?"

"Promise mommy."

Olivia kissed her forehead and put Spongebob on before sorting the lunch out; after they had eaten, they were sat in Ronnie's room, playing with her doll's house.

"Elliot mad?" Ronnie asked.

"No sweetie, he's not mad; it was scary for you and that's okay because you tried."

"But me no talk to them"

"That's okay; you looked at them and you waved, that's a start. You werent ready but when you are, we can try again; you met Maury, didnt you?"

"Yeah."

"And was she scary?"

"She my friend like Elliot and uncle Fin and uncle Munch and grandpa."

"Am I your friend?"

"You love me; you're my mommy."

"I will always love you but I'm your friend too; no matter what you are feeling, I will always love you."

"Mommy said she loved me then she left." She said, staring at her doll's house.

"Oh sweetie, come here."

Ronnie climbed into Olivia's lap and leant back against her.

"I know your mommy hurt you and she left but I wont, I promise; I am never going to leave you and when you go to daycare, I will always come back."

"But..."

"No buts sweetie, always; I will do anything to make you happy. I'll play games, watch cartoons, go out, anything you want but I need you to be brave and a big girl for me by trying not to get upset and thinking I'm going to leave you, okay?"

"Okay mommy." She whispered.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked softly.

"Elliot?"

"He's at his house with his kids; do you want to go and see them?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You're not going to hide when we get there, are you?"

"Me brave; me big girl."

'Do you promise?'

"Pwomise."

"Okay sweetie; let's get you ready."

After putting her hair in a neatened ponytail, they got their coats and shoes on before they caught a cab to Queens.


End file.
